GalactaPark Switch: Rintoo's Adventure
Cast: *Pikachu - Rintoo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Piplup - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) *Chikorita - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) *Charmander - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) *Chatot - Zazu (The Lion King) *Turtwig - Spike (The Land before Time) *Torterra - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Buneary - Thumper (Bambi) *Munchlax - Winnie the Pooh *Treecko - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Mankey - Stripe (Gremlins) *Bidoof - Warnado (Skylanders) *Bibarel - Master Wild Storm (Skylanders Imaginators) *Oddish - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Aipom - Hoho (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Ambipom - Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Leafeon - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spearow - Petrie (The Land before Time) *Croagunk - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Starly - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Bonsly - Goomba (Super Mario) *Sudowoodo - Wiggler (Super Mario) *Pachirisu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Lotad - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Shinx - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Scyther - Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Magikarp - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Caterpie - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Butterfree - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Weedle - Caterkiller (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shroomish - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Tropius - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Bulbasaur - Chomper (The Land before Time) *Venusaur - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Slowpoke - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Azurill - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Corsola - Chill (Skylanders) *Wynaut - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Carvanha - Chum (Finding Nemo) *Sharpedo - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Wailord - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Totodile - Kip (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Feraligatr - Kludge (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Lapras - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *Psyduck - Donald Duck *Golduck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Buizel - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Floatzel - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Vaporeon - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mudkip - Smidge (Trolls) *Taillow - Iago (Aladdin) *Staravia - Hadithi (The Lion Guard) *Pidgeotto - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Krabby - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Corphish - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Blastoise - Thumpback (Skylanders Giants) *Wingull - Junior (Storks) *Pelipper - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Gyarados - Seadramon (Digimon) *Glalie - Maui (Moana) *Froslass - Elsa (Frozen) *Piloswine - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mamoswine - Manny (Ice Age) *Teddiursa - Pancham (Pokemon XY: The Series) *Ursaring - Baloo (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Kirlia - Anna (Frozen) *Spheal - Fluke and Rudder (Finding Dory) *Quagsire - Maula (Legends of Chima) *Glaceon - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Octillery - Hank (Finding Dory) *Delibird - Hunter (Storks) *Primeape - Boomer (Skylanders) *Squirtle - Gill Grunt (Skylanders) *Smoochum - Gothita (Pokemon) *Sneasel - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Prinplup - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Empoleon - Noah the Elder (Happy Feet) *Mr. Mime - Branch (Trolls) *Mawile - Cynder (Spyro the Dragon) *Aron - Wall-E *Gible - Wildmutt (Ben 10) *Marowak - Ryu (Street Fighter) *Zubat - Blista (Legends of Chima) *Golbat - Braptor (Legends of Chima) *Diglett - Little Green Man (Toy Story) *Dugtrio - Turrets (Portal 2) *Snorlax - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Geodude - Diamondhead (Ben 10) *Machamp - Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Meowth - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Scizor - Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Cranidos - Pachycephalosaurus (Jurassic World) *Phanpy - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Raichu - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Magnemite - DOR-15 (Meet the Robinsons) *Magnezone - Auto (Wall-E) *Hitmonlee - Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Electivire - Grimroc (Nexo Knights) *Bastiodon - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur) *Hitmontop - Ken (Street Fighter) *Hitmonchan - One Punch Man *Camerupt - Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Chimchar - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Infernape - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Vulpix - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Ninetales - Jenna (Balto) *Farfetch'd - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Meditite - Megaman *Magby - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) *Magmortar - Bowser (Super Mario) *Flareon - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Magcargo - White Shadow (Turbo) *Torkoal - Volcanion (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Golem - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Quilava - Smolderdash (Skylanders Swap Force) *Baltoy - Astro Boy *Claydol - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Ponyta - Trail Blazer (Skylanders Trap Team) *Rhyperior - Master Tri-Tip (Skylanders Imaginators) *Torchic - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Blaziken - Wreck-It Ralph *Murkrow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Honchkrow - Great Owl (The Secret of NIMH) *Gliscor - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) *Drifloon - Eris (Legends of Chima) *Kakuna - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Metapod - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Tangrowth - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) (with Frankie as an extra) *Riolu - Lucas (Earthbound) *Sableye - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Spinarak - Scuttlebug (Super Mario) *Breloom - Kao the Kangaroo *Pichu - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Misdreavus - Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) *Mismagius - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *Elekid - Zaptor (Mixels) *Electabuzz - Volectro (Mixels) *Luxray - Simba (The Lion King) *Stunky - Flower (Bambi) *Skuntank - Skinnet (Legends of Chima) *Voltorb - Lightning McQueen (Cars 3) (with Mater as an extra) *Electrode - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) (with Cruz Ramirez as an extra) *Umbreon - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Espeon - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gastly - Slimer (Ghostbusters) *Haunter - King Boo (Super Mario) *Gengar - Stay Puft (Ghostbusters) *Duskull - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) (with Mavis as an extra) *Dusknoir - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Charizard - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Flygon - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Porygon-Z - GLaDOS (Portal 2) *Bronzor - Omochao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Togekiss - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Arcanine - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Lopunny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Furret - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Staraptor - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Skorupi - Scorm (Legends of Chima) *Eevee - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hoppip - Rowlet (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Jumpluff - Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Aerodactyl - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) *Jolteon - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tyranitar - Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Garchomp - Ultimate Wildmutt (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Absol - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Salamence - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Bellossom - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) *Budew - Baby Dory (Finding Dory) *Skiploom - Dartrix (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Cyndaquil - Torch (Skylanders Trap Team) *Mareep - Yoshi (Super Mario) *Dragonite - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Lucario - Mario (Super Mario) *Rayquaza - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Drifblim - Honey Queen (Super Mario Galaxy) *Burmy - Marsupilami *Mime Jr. - Poppy (Trolls) *Abra - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mew - Joy (Inside Out) *Jirachi - Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Manaphy - Ponyo *Latias - Dipper (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Suicune - Solgaleo (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Metagross - Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Heatran - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Groudon - Sharptooth (The Land before Time) *Celebi - Tinker Bell *Darkrai - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rotom - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Shaymin - Hoopa (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Latios - Dusty Crophopper (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Deoxys - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions